All the King's Horses
by Ahka Da-Mae
Summary: The chances of all the pieces fitting into the right spot at the right time are 1 in a million. A chain of events leading up to this moment could end all worlds as we know it. Luckily, strict rules are put in place to prevent such an event...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, yo.

I'm trying something different. It will be adventurous and amazing! :D

Lot's of characters, no pairings, yet. Maybe.

* * *

**The chances of all the pieces fitting into the right spot at the right time are 1 in a million.**

* * *

She was at a loss.

She was useless, a burden, nothing but a dead weight tied to an ankle of the man she loved. Dragging him down to drown with her. He was still at it, fighting a losing battle. Poor Inoue could only stand and watch. And worry.

The sound of clashing metal resonated through out the empty plane. The moon sitting high in the sky above dimly lit her worried expression. This was not what she wanted.

Not at all.

Orihime could only look on in agony, and hope the best for Ichigo.

"Ichigo" she whispered to herself.

She never noticed the silhouetted figures creeping up from behind.

* * *

**A chain of events leading up to this moment could end all worlds as we know it.

* * *

**

Tatsuki tossed in her bed for the umpteenth time within the past hour. Her mind was restless. Something bad was happening somewhere. She could feel it across her arms. Tatsuki flipped onto her stomach, letting out a whoosh of frustration. This was not working. Her arms tickled no matter how much she scratched at them. The raven haired girl glanced up at the digital clock.

3:14 A.M.

"Come on." She groaned, plopping her face into the pillow. Sleep was evading her yet another night.

The past few weeks had been nothing but a haze, each day melting into the next, no real in between. It was the stress, she blamed. Nothing else. It was her worry for Inoue, her anger towards Ichigo. Her feelings of being helpless in this fight with a different world, one she knew almost nothing of.

It wasn't because of the unsettling dreams she's been having recently, or the feeling of being watched and followed.

Tatsuki rolled onto her side facing the window. Karakura's late night lights shone through, casting distorted shadows onto her bedroom floor. She lay there amused for a short while, creating beings out of the umbrage. Dragonflies, elves, and lions were having a party together. Suddenly, the tomboy felt the world shift around her, as if a sudden flit from a light bulb. So subtle it wouldn't have been noticed if she weren't watching the shadows dance. Among them there was a glimmer of something else. Something unnatural.

The hair on her arms stood on end, goose bumps swallowing her body whole. Tatsuki began to shiver. The air was heavy with energy. The kind that draped onto your body like a wool blanket, you could feel it in your lungs with every inhale. She struggled to stand, her movements sluggish. She had felt energy like this before when around Ichigo, but never this tangible, never this heavy.

She reached her window and froze at the sight to behold.

* * *

**Luckily, strict rules are put in place to prevent such an event.

* * *

**

Grimmjow lay bleeding in the sand around him. Dying.

He was dying, the bastard beat him. It was worth it.

Damn, was it worth it.

He could feel Ulquiorra's reaistu nearby and Kurosaki's, too. The kid was gonna lose. Bad. Grimmjow just knew it.

A stale gust of wind passed over him. Everything was foggy, he thought he saw figures walking by, but that was most likely due to the massive blood loss and crippling blow to his head. The merciless espada could feel himself slipping into darkness.

This is one hell of a way to go. He thought to himself.

A shudder from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

* * *

Halibel stood mere yards from her opponent. Her cold, calculating stare sizing the young captain up. He stared back unrelenting. The boy was young, almost too young. But he was also the enemy. And that meant she would do well not to hold back. The female espada grabbed the hilt of her sword in one fluid movement.

"You will lose." she said.

"I know." he retorted positioning into a fighting stance.

He knows.

* * *

**But soon those rules will be broken.

* * *

**

He sat poised before the scene with a smug look painted on his face. Soon they will gain the key to the King s realm and he will sit upon the throne as ruler of the universe.

* * *

**So it begins.**


End file.
